


Revelations

by Rays_Of_Write



Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Four splits, Gen, I have projected some of my Wild headcannons onto this, Legend has pink hair in this because why not, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rays_Of_Write/pseuds/Rays_Of_Write
Summary: __Suddenly, the sound of Wild’s weapon breaking snapped him back. In a split second, with eyes now a bright violet, his sword was above his head, gleaming with the touch of rainbow. With that, one became four.__Some problems on the battlefield lead to Four splitting. The group ends up learning some new things about each other.
Series: Linked Universe Oneshots & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777828
Comments: 17
Kudos: 343





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to be comment some constructive criticism.
> 
> Reminder that this au was created by the amazing Jojo. (Find her on tumblr @jojo56830) and Nintdeno owns Legend of Zelda.
> 
> (Also thanks Morvith and Sky-Squido for the help! Check out their works, they have some awesome stuff!)

With the blow of a horn, the group of heroes were surrounded by hordes of monsters. At least half a dozen bokoblins of different times (one being oddly gold), quite a few mobins, two of what Four believed were Bulblins from Twilight's time, and three nasty electric lizalfos from Wild’s world began to attack them. He quickly totaled the monsters to get 16. Now this wouldn’t be so bad if the enemy in front of him wasn’t dripping black blood from the gash in his arm, clearly infected.

Glancing to his right quickly, he saw Wild, dressed in the weird fitted black armor which he called “rubber armor”, taking on one of the lizalfos with a random spear he had somehow acquired. Bringing his attention back to the problem at hand, Four dodged out of the way of a powerful swing from the mobin in front of him. A small opening was all Four needed to strike. He slashed across the stomach of the beast, Foursword now dripping with the nasty, corrupted blood. His opponent staggered back. Normally, one more strike and the mobin was as good as gone, but those rules didn’t apply to the powered up monsters. The enemy managed to bring its blade up one again and flail it around messily. Four barely had time to jump out of the way and took a small hit to the arm. While the moblin screeched in joy, Four took that as an opportunity to stab it in the heart. The monster, bleeding even more than before, tried to swipe at his head, missing by a long shot. With one more thrust, into the neck, the moblin was dead.

Four stepped back briefly to evaluate the situation. He noted Wild being swarmed by the lizalfos, his spear looking like it was about to break, monsters sneaking up on Time, using his blind spot as an advantage, and Hyrule was knocked out cold. They were already down one and had barely made a dent. That, and Wild and Time clearly in need of back up, but everyone was fighting their own monsters. The colors were arguing.

_What should we do?_

_Well, Time’s in trouble, we should go over there!_

_But Wild’s weapon is gonna break soon, I don’t want him to get hurt._

_He’ll be fine._

_We should split, we all want to go in different directions._

_There’s a lot of problems on hand anyways._

_Vio, that’s a terrible idea!_

_Red’s right, we absolutely cannot split!_

_But what else can we do!_

Suddenly, the sound of Wild’s weapon breaking snapped him back. In a split second, with eyes now a bright violet, his sword was above his head, gleaming with the touch of rainbow. With that, one became four.

Red ran off to assist Wild, while Green distracted a bokoblin about to strike Time from his blind spot. Blue scowled at Vio and quickly made his way to Hyrule to help him up. Vio rolled his eyes as he engaged in battle with another monster.

Red reached Wild, throwing him the sword from the moblin he had just slain. It was caught by the other and he jammed the pommel into the lizalfo while saying a quick thank you.  
“No problem,” came in reply as Red jumped from the reach of the lizalfo’s tongue. The jump caused Red to look in the direction of his teammate, seeing him backflip. Suddenly Wild seemed to speed up, landing several hits on the monster. Red paused for a second in awe. He would definitely have to ask Wild about that later. The lizalfo then hit Red with its tongue, creating a stinging sensation on his leg. He hissed in pain as the monster jumped backward, preparing an electric attack. Wild dived in front of him, the weird suit absorbing the attack. Red pulled the other up from the ground before turning sharply and stabbing his sword into the enemy sneaking up from behind. The lizalfo made a disturbing sound as the Foursword was pulled out of it. Wild jumped onto the monster plunging the sword into the head, shattering in his hands. With the lizalfo down, his teammate swooped down picking up a new weapon, a Lizal Tri-Boomerang. One down, three to go.

Green quickly knocked an arrow into his bow, not bothering to aim very well. The flying arrow managed to hit the bokoblin in the arm. It stopped, looking around for the cause of the arrow, finally finding Green. The monster turned around charging at him. He quickly stepped out of the way, switching to his blade. The bokobin looked around confused, as Green slinked behind him, raising his blade for a sneak attack. Metal made contact with flesh, the enemy bleeding heavily from its neck. Yet another clumsy, demented swing was brought forth and Green hopped to the side. He struck the bokoblin once more, and watched as it fell to ground, dying.

“Old Man, watch your blind spot.”

Time’s head nodded in response as his Biggoron Sword clashed into the moblin’s shield.

Hyrule was whimpering as Blue tried to get this companion up. Looking more closely, Hyrule had a sprained ankle. Blue groaned as he wrapped up his teammate’s ankle quickly after asking how this had happened. Apparently, two moblins ganged up and then he tripped when backing away. He probably would have been dead meat if it hadn’t been for Warriors. Everyone really needed to be more careful sometimes.

“Four?” Hyrule practically whispered, breaking Blue out of his thoughts. Oh, with all the stuff going on he had nearly forgotten that no one knew Four could spilt. Well, no one except Twilight. A secret for a secret. He sighed, there was no point to be mad at Vio, can’t undo the past.

“Yes ‘Rule?”

“Why’s your tunic all blue?”

With a slight smile he replied, “that’s a story for ‘nother time.”

“M-kay.” And with that Hyrule’s eyes had drifted shut. Blue continued to care for Hyrule, eventually taking a breath and rest for a moment too, until the familiar voice of Green was calling frantically through the air.

Vio had taken on the nearest monster, which was the odd gold bokoblin. He did not expect it to be so strong. He had to play defence for a while. Yet again, Vio had dodged out of the way of the strong blade. Glancing around the ground, Vio saw a rock. That will do. He stepped back a few feet, causing the bokoblin to run forward going after him. It tripped on the rock and Vio mentally fist pumped while slashing his blade on the bokoblin. From the ground it had raised it’s blade and made a small cut on Vio’s leg. He cursed while stepping back, just in time to see another monster swinging its club at him.

Green looked up when hearing a prominent whack from somewhere to the left of him. Oh Goddesses! Vio was down.

He ran over immediately and called, “ Blue, Vio’s out!” Blue left Hyrule after making sure he was safe. Together the two took out the two remaining bokoblins around Vio pretty easily, as they were already weakened. Just a few hits took down the clubbed one. The gold one looked to have lost about a quarter of his health. The two worked together, one distracting and the other landing a sneak strike. Green’s blade sunk into the chest of the golden bokoblin taking it down for good.

Blue knelt down to check Vio. “He’s just unconscious, but there’s gonna be some nasty bruisin’.” Green let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Well, we can’t merge back with him knocked out. We'll have to wait.”

Red ran over with Wild trailing a few feet behind. “He’s all right?”

Blue nodded, “Just unconscious.”

Red cracked a grin, “We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

As if on cue Wild appeared from behind, his eyes showing confusion and concern. “Four-”

“We’ll explain when everyone is together.” Their teammate nodded before running off to help Wind. Blue and green carefully grabbed Vio and carried him over to Hyrule. The slight disturbance woke the sleeping boy.

“Am I seeing things, there’s four of you now.”

Red ruffled Hyrule’s hair, “We’ll tell you later, just rest.” Hyrule replied with a groggy, “okay.”

The rest of the group walked over them, breathing uneven and clothes bloodied up from fighting. Similar reactions of confusion spread across the faces of five of the heroes. They stood there, not sure what to say.

“Care to explain?” Legend spoke up with one eyebrow raised. The slight noise caused Hyrule to wake. At least they wouldn't have to repeat themselves.

Green sighed, “Vio’s much better at explaining then the rest of us are.”

“Vio?”

“It’s short for violet, take a look at all of our tunics. The colors look familiar, don’t they?”

"Y'all realize they chose the name Four for a reason?" This time the words came from Twilight.

"You knew?"

"Oh yes," Red smirked, "Speaking of which, they know about us, how about you?"

Twilight's eyes widened, "I never made such a deal."

"A secret for a secret."

Twilight glared.

Blue piped up, "What 'bout this, there's somethin’ else we can do. Is that enough?"

"Depends on what y'all can do."

Red yet again, "Just watch." Suddenly Red had vanished. Blue swooped down and when he came back up a tiny Red was in his hands.

"You can shrink? That's so cool!" Wind exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you think being small is cool?" Legend mocked.

Wind crossed his arms, "It's different!"

Red was now normal sized, "Good enough?"

"Sure," Twilight sighed. "Y'all were gonna figure it out eventually." With those words weird inky black shapes seemed to emerge from Twilight's odd necklace thing before surrounding him completely. In place of Twilight sat a very familiar wolf. The half of the group was in chaos, eyes wide and multiple voices talking over each other.

Wind was bouncing around every which way. "Ya mean he's Wolfie?!"

"Things suddenly make a lot more sense." Sky connected two and two about the bunny incident that happened a week ago.

"Wait, how have I not noticed? They literally have the same markings." Warriors sighed.

After a while, the commotion calmed down and Twilight changed back.

Time sighed, "At least you don't have to lug around that secret anymore, Pup."

"That nickname makes loads more sense now," Warrior noted, shaking his head, still in a bit of shock.

"Wait does that mean Wild can turn into a bear!?" Wind asked, unable to keep still.

"I don't reckon I wanna find out."

"Speaking of Wild,” Red turned to face him, “during the battle, you backflipped then sped up super fast. How did you do that?"

Sped up?" Wild's brows drew together. "Oh, I guess it would look sped up to you."

"Huh?" Red's face looked the same as Wild's, moments before.

"To me time slows down." Wild explained.

"But how?"

"Just when I get perfect timing on a dodge." Wild smiled slightly.

"How long have you been able to do this, Cub?"

"I don't know. The only person still around that ever saw me fight pre-calamity is Flora. But after holding back Ganon for a hundred years, you can't really expect her to remember such a small detail." The scarred boy let out a small laugh. "Although, the first time I did it after I woke up was in the Kakariko shrine."

"Any particular reason you can do this?" Time questioned.

"Not that we know of, but Purah thinks it could be my Champion Ability? I mean if Urbosa can bend the will of lightning, why can't I slow down time for a few seconds?" A melancholy smile slipped onto the Champion's face after mentioning Urbosa.

"Well, however it works, it sounds neat" Twilight grinned from where he was sitting.

"So, does anyone have any more secrets they feel the need to share?" Legend's face hinting at his snarkiness. The group shook their heads.

"Unless you're going to tell us the specifics of how you got your pink hair, then no." Warriors repiled.

"Oh, f*ck off!" Legend glared.

The conscious colors smiled. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... What did you think?
> 
> If you have any ideas for me feel free to drop an ask on my Tumblr. (@rayraythecrazy)


End file.
